


Tutus and Castanets

by Lanceless



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Newborn Children, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: This is a continuation to my last one shot "And Baby makes four":Paul taking his daughter to ballet lessons after Hugh had to rush to the hospital. Also there's castanets involvedThat's it, that's the plot





	Tutus and Castanets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onetruesim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruesim/gifts).



> This work is a gift for @onetruesim who's comment inspired me to write a second part. Thank you (all of you) for taking your time and writing a comment, it really meant a lot to me.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one shot :D
> 
> Tumblr: unicorn-cloud

The sound of Hugh's mobile phone going off woke Paul up way too early for his liking. Barely awake he could hear his husband talking in a hushed voice before ending the call and gently shaking the pale man's arm to fully wake him up.

"Paul? There's an emergency at the hospital, all doctors are needed so I have to get there as fast as I can.", Hugh told his partner in a hurry and slipped from the covers of the bed to get dressed.

"Of course. Is there anything I can do for you?" Paul asks, his mind fully awake and working by now.

"Well, Kassie is having her toddler ballet class today so you need to take her there. And it'll probably be too late to get Tilly to watch Junior for the day so I fear you need to take him with you." His husband explained whilst putting on a simple, light blue almost greyish button up shirt and some black trousers.

"Okay, I'll take care of that." Paul promised with an reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Hugh went over to the bed Paul was currently still lying in and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you." Paul said once they separated.

"I love you too." Hugh answered and moved to the door in a fast pace.

"Go safe some lives." Paul called after his partner, who was already on his way to get down the stairs.

 

Around twenty minutes after his departure their daughter found her way into her parents room and in front of the king sized bed.

"Where's Papa?" She asked, her blue eyes all big and questioning.

"He had to go to the hospital to help some people." Paul explained. Kasseelia nodded and walked over to Hugh's side of the bed.

Staring at all the objects on her Papa's bedside table before starting to go through all of them.

"What is this?" She asked as she held up an object which instantly made an rhythmical clicking sound.

"Uh castanets" Paul answered.

She stared at the castanets in her tiny hands in amazement before starting to play them. "Why does Papa has them?" 

"Well, they were mine originally but he tended to take them away from me so I gave them to him one day." The clicking sound hadn't stopped since she first started to play with the castanets and for the first time Paul could really feel for his husband who had to endure many nights of Paul getting these out of his drawer for fun and playing them.

"How about we go to the kitchen? You might be waking up your brother." He offered hopefully and got up from the bed.

Meanwhile his daughter happily ran past him and down the stairs, castanets still clicking.

Paul himself got dressed in a plaid, button up shirt and a pair of jeans before grabbing the baby monitor which showed him his two month old son sleeping peacefully inside his crib.

They've established a pretty good sleeping schedule for both of their kids by now, with their newest baby taking around six naps a day.

If he stayed asleep for twenty more minutes Paul could manage to plan his next nap time around the time they had to leave for ballet class.

Once he reached the kitchen he made some breakfast for his daughter and himself and ate with her before going upstairs again to wake up the baby.

Kassie could be heard playing the castanets again downstairs, although she was starting to grow weary of them and shortly afterwards he could hear her going through one of her toy boxes.

His phone went off with a text from Hugh's phone.

"You're husband informed me to tell you he won't make it home until seven PM, operation ongoing." It read and Paul sighed before tending to the baby again, waking him up and changing him.

Paul had been sure Hugh wouldn't make it home in time for their daughters ballet class but getting the confirmation that he was right still bummed him out.

He knew how much Hugh liked to be able to get to play a big part in their children's lives. However sometimes he wasn't home for the whole day and some other days he had to rush to the hospital because of an emergency. And Paul knew how much it hurt Hugh to miss out on some things, even if Kassie would attend more classes, his husband wants nothing more than to be a part of their lives all the time.

With the baby changed he finally made his way downstairs where Kassie was playing with some toys she found in the box.

Holding his son against his chest Paul watched Kasseelia standing against the coffee table on not yet completely steady feet and press the buttons on one of her toys, which lit up in response and started to play a song.

 

With around ten minutes to spare Paul managed to get all three of them to the building in which the baby ballet classes were being held.

Kasseelia already dressed in an adorable pink tutu. She twirled around, giggling happily.

Paul quickly took some pictures of her, sending them to his husband's phone, knowing he'd appreciate them once he was able to leave the hospital.

Their little daughter walked towards another little girl and started a conversation.

Paul himself swiftly checked on the baby strapped to his chest via a carrier before indulging into a conversation with the little girls father himself.

"Is this your only one?" Paul asked, the other man who gave a short laugh before answering him. 

"Oh no, I've got three more at home. But she's the one who enjoys these classes the most." 

Paul nodded, watching both their children play. 

"Originally my wife wanted to bring her but she had a business meeting and I took over for her." 

"Yeah, my husband wanted to join me here too but he had to go to work." 

"Papa? Emilia said I could visit her house." Kasseelia yelled from where she stood with the other girl. "That's nice, I'm sure we'll find a day to visit her."

 

The classes took two hours, Paul managed to film a few parts for Hugh.

When they parted ways Kasseelia waved after her newfound friend before getting strapped into her booster seat.

"Did you have a nice day?" Paul asked and Kassie nodded before retelling how the classes went down from her perspective.

He was about to start the engine of the car when his phone received a text message from Hugh.

"On my way home now, see you in a bit 😘" 

Paul smiled down at the device in his hands before making his way home himself. 

 

They've managed to make it home shortly before Hugh arrived. Kassie already walking into the living room to where her toys lay.

Paul fed her brother before placing him onto a blanket for some tummy time.

He then sat down by the kitchen isle and opened his laptop, preparing his next lessons for the university he currently taught biology at until he could hear the telltale sound of Hugh's keys opening the front door. 

He could hear his husband walking into the living room, Kasseelia gave a happy yelp before she demanded some hugs from her father.

"Did you miss me, sweetie?" He asked and pressed kisses against her cheeks. "You look lovely in your tutu, just like a true ballerina." 

Paul got up from his chair to join his family in the living room. 

"Hello my love." Hugh greeted him and pressed a long kiss to his husband's lips. "How are you?" Paul asked, voice slightly concerned as he noticed how tired the doctor looked. 

"I'm fine." 

Hugh placed Kassie back onto the ground where she instantly ran off and out of the room.

The couple sat down on the couch, Hugh's arm draped around Paul's shoulders. "Thank you for the videos." Hugh said, voice slightly groggy. 

"No biggie. I think she really enjoyed the lesson, found a little friend."

Paul pressed a kiss towards Hugh's temple. "She and Kassie would like to meet up soon." 

Their daughter ran back into the room, holding something in her hand. "Papa, look what Daddy gave me." 

Her fingers clicked together the castanets in her hands and Paul had to cough in order to hide his laughter as he felt Hugh tensing up at the sound. 

"That's great, sweetie." Hugh said, hoping she'd quickly finish the tiny concert she gave her fathers.

Their daughter however decided to play another song and Paul could no longer hold back his giggling.

"I should have hid them better. I should have known she'll be just as much into them as her father." Hugh whispered into his ear.

"As if you don't enjoy her trying to sing along to your horrendous operas." Paul countered playfully.

"Horrendous? If I remember correctly it was you who proposed her name, querido."

Kasseelia finish and took a bow, Paul and Hugh applauding her. 

"I'll go and start dinner for her." Paul informed his husband and moved to get up from the couch but Hugh gripped his hand, stopping him.

"I love you." He said, his voice filled with affection.

"I love you too, dear doctor."


End file.
